


A Fort made for You

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia builds Denmark a fort because Den had a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fort made for You

Denmark had stumbled into his house at about 9 pm, slightly groggy from drinking out with Sweden, Norway, and Finland since around 7. He’d had a shit day, and needed to spend some time with his family and let loose with around 10 or so beers.

He slapped his hand to the wall and pushed the light switch up. He vaguely scanned the room, his eyes met an odd structure in the middle of his living room.

It was a fort. The kind made out of pulling the furniture together from the living room, maybe a few chairs from the kitchen table, throwing blankets on top of everything and finding various things to keep the whole structure from collapsing in on itself.

It had a front ‘door’ that kept him from seeing inside. However, as he got closer he could hear a very familiar, unmistakable laugh from inside.

“Kesese, you got home late enough, I thought I’d be the only one to enjoy my awesome fort!”

“Seriously, what are you, 5? You built a fort?”

If he wasn’t so tired he’d be ecstatic, and he still was kind of excited. Even though he was making fun of Prussia for building it, him opening the ‘door’ said he wanted to get inside. He got about half way in;

“You smell like beer! You went drinking and didn’t even invite me?! What the hell, get out of my fort traitor!”

Prussia all but threw him out with so much force Denmark laid on his back for a while in a bewildered daze.

Rather than argue with him though Denmark eventually rolled to his side and pushed himself off the floor. He went to the fridge and checked over his stock, thinking he’d offer one of his own beers to Prussia as a peace offering. Empty.

“Hypocrite, and just who drank all MY beer, huh?”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“Shut up, fine, get in here.”

Denmark rushed over and crawled inside. It was pretty big to fit two full grown men in it. Prussia had clearly spent a large portion of his evening constructing the thing. Further proving that Prussia may need to take up new hobbies to kill his boredom.

“So…why the fort, Prussia?”

“I don’t know, just felt like it. It’s great though, the best fort in all of Northern Europe probably.”

“Uh huh, it’s pretty good. I mean, for a fort made of blankets and household items. The greatest though? You’ve clearly never seen a fort made by me!”

Denmark let out a laugh which Prussia did not return, instead his eyes glared, his was the best fort, not even the Dane could make a better one.

“You’re fool of it! This is clearly the best fort in the whole w—“

Denmark had suddenly grabbed the collar of Prussia’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. At first the other man was surprised, then he got combative, and tried to push Denmark back so he could be more in control. But when Denmark’s hands softened and went to cup Prussia’s cheek to pull him further into the kiss, he eventually returned the passion.

Together they positioned themselves to laying on their sides, legs getting entangled, arms trying to pull the other closer, only breaking kisses to breathe. Denmark ended the making out by asking his question again.

“Really, why the fort?”

Prussia pulled Denmark into another long kiss before dramatically rolling over in a huff, acting over the top to show he didn’t actually want to answer honestly, probably because the truth would be too embarrassing.

“Because…ah well, you text me you had a bad day, so I thought I would cheer you up! So I got the neat idea to build this thing from some show I was watching earlier, and thought we’d just drink beer and make-out, maybe other stuff if you were up to it…but you didn’t come home sooner! It’s technically your fault there’s no beer!”

He sat with his back to Denmark, and all Denmark could do was stare in wonder at the other man.

“Wait, so you did this for me?”

“Didn’t I just say that? But yeah, the gist of it anyway.”

“Aw man, that’s so cute! Prussia, you’re so cute!”

“Shut up! You should be praising my awesomeness! I’m so thoughtful, you’re the one who ruined all my plans by getting home so damn late!”

“I am complimenting you! Cute, awesome, same thing really. But I guess I should thank you, so thanks Prussia, for thinking about me. And for building this awesome fort, it really just may be the best one in all of Northern Europe!”

“Of course!”

Denmark got on his knees and crawled the small space between him and Prussia, his back still mostly to him. He wrapped his arms around Prussia’s chest and gently flopped them over on their sides again.

“This really is nice, but I’m so tired. Is this thing any good for sleeping?”

“Duh, I made it with the intention to do things in here, sleeping was one of them!”

“Sorry I ruined all your plans for us…”

“Nah, whatever, just pay me back tomorrow, spend the whole day with me! Buy me beer! Also,”

Prussia turned in Denmark’s arms to face him directly and whispered his intentions for how Denmark could finish paying him back the next day.

Once he was done and faced Denmark again his features displayed a mischievous grin. Denmark could feel a blush heating up his cheeks before answering Prussia’s requests.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.”

Prussia smiled, a wide grin that clearly said he had won a fight they weren’t actually having, but it was the sense of accomplishment that produced such a radiant expression.

Prussia turned with his back to Denmark again, feeling the Dane wrap his arms around his waist once more and nuzzle his chin into the nook of his neck and shoulder.

The two were fast asleep in minutes.


End file.
